


Sticks and Stones

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticks and stones are sharp and pointy when felt through a sleeping bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sticks and Stones  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** Teen  & Up  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Evil Dead  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Evil Dead are mine. ^^;  
>  **Prompts:** Sex/Kink Drabble, Public: Forest  
>  **Summary:** _Sticks and stones are sharp and pointy when felt through a sleeping bag._  
> 

"Damnit! Wait a minute, stop."

"Stop?! Whadda'ya mean _stop_?"

"I mean _stop_. As in, hold on."

"But we're right in the middle'a-"

"There's a _rock_ , in the middle of my back. And everytime you-"

"Then move it, hotcakes!"

"Why do you think I told you to stop?"

"Well- I- uh... Hurry up 'n ditch it, will ya?"

"Impatient, much?"

"Damn right, doll."

"... You- need to move. I can't reach it."

"Dammit."

"... _Thank_ you."

"Well? Did'ja get it?"

"Got it, Smarty-Pants."

"Good."

"O- O-oh god, Ash... Keep- Oh my god! Stop."

" _WHAT_?!"

"Stick."

"Next time, we're bringing an air mattress."


End file.
